


Losing Control

by Kami_Kaze



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Other, Rimming, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Kaze/pseuds/Kami_Kaze
Summary: Akira shows up at Ryo's apartment sweating and bloody, his demon side needing release.





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Devilman Crybaby Episode 5

Ryo surveyed the sight before him; a tall, toned, wild haired boy lay collapsed on Ryo’s bed, brooding silently. The scent of fresh death clung to him, the vibrant blood of demons slick against his skin. Akira. Devilman. Ryo’s best, perhaps only, friend. He had gone rogue and used his powerful new body without Ryo’s explicit orders which both infuriated and intrigued him. And now he lay exhausted and bloody, his eyes darting around the room like a caged animal’s.

“Ryo,” Akira muttered, his voice tense and hoarse, “I can’t control it. It’s like an animal and it wants to hunt and kill and…”

Akira’s cheeks flushed a deep crimson and Ryo saw a shadow of the old, gentle Akira. He perched carefully on the edge of the bed, a stark contrast to Akira in every sense of it. Where Akira looked wild and unkempt, dark and imposing, Ryo was pale and immaculate, his blue eyes always calculating his next move. If he felt anything, it never showed. Ryo’s hands reached out toward Akira, surveying but never quite touching him. His torn clothes, his furiously beating heart, his smooth skin stained with blood and gore. 

Ryo suddenly pulled back. He drew a stack of money from the drawer beside his bed and tossed it to Akira. “You’ll need to get yourself together for any of this to work as planned, Akira. When humans have impulses, they find outlets for them. Gambling, drinking, fucking…”

The tall, dark haired boy’s eyes suddenly went wild again. There was something almost blasphemous about hearing such a filthy word leave Ryo’s lips and it thrilled Akira, filled him with heat and lust. He could feel Amon fighting against him, wanting to take Ryo as his own and use him as he pleased. Would it really be so bad, a voice inside Akira whispered, to use Ryo? Ryo made him into this monster, surely he knew this could happen…

“R...Ryo…” Akira’s teeth were gritted, his body straining against an invisible force coming from within him. “I can’t control this…”

Ryo leaned close to Akira, his steely gaze penetrating deep into his soul. He was so beautiful and pale, his blue eyes peering from under long, thick lashes. Their faces were nearly touching, but Ryo said nothing, studying Akira’s sharp features and wild eyes. Akira took in the beauty that was Ryo Asuka. Had he always been this beautiful? Akira could feel Amon inside him, a writhing heat. If he lost control, even for a moment, Amon would take Ryo. He would desecrate him, fuck him, maybe even kill him. Just the thought of it made Akira’s blood boil with rage. And jealousy. 

“I’m serious, Ryo. I can’t control this body…” Akira felt his muscles tense up. His body needed release, it’s thirst needed to be slaked.

Ryo brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and leaned in even closer, his lips inches from Akira’s burning flesh. “So? Give it what it wants.” he whispered simply, his eyes narrowing.

That was all it took. Akira could feel himself losing control and in an instant, he was on top of Ryo tearing at his clothes, licking at biting at his pale skin. He pulled back for a moment, but the smirk on Ryo’s face and the flush in his skin was all the permission Akira needed to continue licking and biting his way down Ryo’s body, clawing at his clothes and flesh. Thin red lines formed on Ryo’s skin where Akira’s claws left their mark, but Ryo didn’t protest, inhaling sharply as Akira raked his claws down the inside of Ryo’s bare thighs. Akira ran his long, forked tongue up and down Ryo’s hard cock, his own cock aching. “I need…” he whimpered, his tongue exploring Ryo’s ass now, “Please…” He knew it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge, to transform him fully.

Ryo pushed Akira back suddenly and Akira was hit with a wave of shame and guilt. Had he hurt Ryo? Their eyes met and Akira saw something in Ryo he had never seen before: lust. Ryo’s face was flush, his lips parted slightly. His hands deftly running up the inseam of Akira’s tight jeans and finding the outline of his throbbing cock. His touch was light and delicate, calculated. Akira found himself getting impatient and, able to control himself no longer, pushed Ryo back down on the bed and let out a growl, his body relinquishing control to his inner demon. And in an instant, Akira the teenager was replaced with Akira the Devilman. 

The beautiful blonde boy took in the sight of the demon standing over him. His leathery wings, his fangs, his horns, his claws. Ryo’s eyes widened at the sight of Amon’s cock. It was enormous and terrifying, hot and throbbing. There’s no way Ryo’s tight asshole could accommodate such a beast. Devilman fell to his knees and pushed Ryo’s legs apart, burying his face in Ryo’s pale, virgin ass. Ryo bucked against the hot friction of Akira’s tongue inside him, wanting more. His own cock twitched as Akira’s demon tongue found his prostate, his normally stoic face burning with sweet agony. He needed Amon’s demon cock inside of him. He wanted to be filed with Akira’s burning hot lust, no matter how much it tore him up.   
TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
